


Left To Have Sex Of Course

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [22]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, One Direction (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: (I'm going to hell see you all there), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets dared to seduce Harry, only it becomes more.</p><p>Cue Matty as a cute bartender who wants a piece of Harry as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left To Have Sex Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ed Sheeran's "Don't".

_“Bet you can’t seduce_ him. _”_

That was the start of everything in Alex’s defence. Really, his friends are idiots and he’s the head idiot for actually accepting the bet (only ten quids now, coming to think about it, that and a stellar cigar from the 50’s) and that got rolled into something bigger.

 _“Hi, I’m Alex,”_ he told the younger lad, who was unmistakably still in college. Just look at his baby face. _“What’s your excuse to be at the Golden Cherubs?”_

 _“Flunked a Mechanics quiz, thought this is a good way of forgetting about it,_ ” the giggle in the boy’s voice was _so_ cute, something Alex couldn’t turn away from. _“What should I tell you about myself that’ll take me to your bed?”_

 _“Just your name and your mobile, I suppose,”_ Alex said that night. _“And the secrets to your curls.”_

 _“Oh, that’s not for sale, babe,”_ even at the age of nineteen, Harry Styles fucking mastered the arts of seduction. _“With beauty comes a price that’s hard to name.”_

 _“I thought this was going to be a quick shag,”_ Alex grinned at the text book words. _“Give me the name I’ll scream in my bed, babe.”_

 _“Harry, don’t wear it out,_ babe. _”_

Half hour after that, proceeded by lots of dirty dancing and half-felt crotch–to–arse grinding sessions, very drunk Alex and very drunk Harry stumbled into Alex’s flat. It’s a loose term, really, to call a three–room suite with a single bathroom with six by six shower cubicle, barely–there sink and the linoleum toilet, Alex really is the definition of a recent university grad.

 _“Welcome to my sadly small abode,”_ Alex grabbed the giggling Harry by his collar, not so roughly, and tilted their heads together in an angle they can finally kiss. Harry seemed to be a giggly drunk ‘cos all he did was giggle, making the vibrations pleasurable. Alex found it so easy to take control of the kiss, cupping the boy’s jaw, pushing him back into the wall. He was also subservient, thank his lucky stars, immediately taking note how Alex was in charge. Harry just kicked his legs up to wrap them around Alex’s waist. They started to grind their hips together almost simultaneously, both knowing dry-fucking wouldn’t be suffice.

Alex managed to carry the freakishly tall, green-eyed boy he _just_ met from the dingy pub and halfway threw him into the double-bed. Harry was playful – he still is – and he fucking got on all fours, sticking his arse out in the air. Alex took the invitation and cocooned the boy’s body the best he could without putting any weight on him.

 _“Mm, you’re such a little cockslut, aren’t you?”_ Alex leant down to nip at his new lover’s earlobe, careful not to break the skin, knowing the skin at the ears are really sensitive. _“Just waiting for the next bloke to pound into you, aren’t you?”_

 _“Fuck yes,”_ Harry groaned, canting his hips backwards for more friction. _“Can’t wait to have you inside me. Can’t wait to scream your name until I can’t remember my own!”_

That was really arousing to Alex’s drunk ear. He felt his cock fattening almost immediately and didn’t hesitate with getting rid of their hateful barriers.

 _“Do you like it dry or a long-drawn session?_ ” Alex may have been drunk and horny as fuck but he was ever a gentleman. _“Tell me,_ Harold. _”_

 _“I like it rough, Lex,”_ Harry was the only one who called him something other than Alex. (His parents calls him Alexander whenever he maxes out his cred.) _“Fuck me proper already.”_

So he did. He applied a generous amount of lube to his aching hard–on and rubbed the head against the younger lad’s puckered entrance. He lets out a frustrated hiss, as if the teasing is insulting to him. Alex _tsk_ s before inserting himself into Harry’s sinfully tight arse. Fuck, this has to the tightest arse he’s ever fucked.

 _“S’that all you got, old man?”_ Harry taunted, probably purposefully clenching his arse around Alex. _“I told you, I fucking like it_ rough _.”_

 _“Big mouth is all you got, that and a tight arse, hm?_ ”Alex is shitty at sounding intimidating worth a damn but Harry knows that he’s in charge, not him. _“Maybe I’ll fuck your mouth clean after this; you’d like that, won’t you?”_

Alex pulled out almost all the way out, then slammed back in, the friction enough to make him grunt in appreciation. Harry seemed to have liked it too, his arse clenching again. Alex built up a rhythm that alternated between long, hard strokes and short, shallow ones, knowing that drove young, inexperienced boys headers. (And girls too, ew.) Harry keened before he clenched andunclenched around Alex in a spasmodic waves, making it almost enough to make him release deep inside of the young boy. He pulled out to keep his promise, presenting his almost–exploded dick (from pleasure) to Harry’s mouth. He opens his mouth and suckles on his dick like it’s the sweetest lollypop. Hell, Harry has a mouth that’s begging to be fucked. Alex lost his control then and thrust in and out of those cherry–red lips, resulting in a choking, gagging Harry. He came too soon for his liking, gushing down Harry’s throat.

He could worry about the consequences in the morning.

-

The thing was, he didn’t pay for the consequences in the morning.

Rather, he’s still paying for them.

It’s been a fortnight since what Alex refers to as Curly Disaster Night and he sees that angelic, pale, green–eyed boy everywhere he goes. He would be at a job interview, answering some basic questionnaire type thing and he sees a wad of curls sprouting from his who would have been boss’ head.

Or he’d be grocery shopping with David and see a glimpse of the emerald green eyes in his friend’s totally different coloured ones.

It should be bloody impossible, but he fell in love with Harry.

-

“You shouldn’t,” David tells Alex. “The last time you were at Golden Cherubs, you fucked that underage–”

“He was nineteen.”

“Kid and fell under his spell, you right tit,” David finishes without much heat. “You really think it’s a good idea to go back there?”

“It’s my only hope of finding Harry.”

Even just by saying Harry’s name, Alex’s heart breaks down even more, into quantum molecules. Alex can’t, won’t, live without Harry now that his heart has been stolen.

Alex just wants his heart back.

So about three hours later, after the sun goes down, Alex and David go back to Golden Cherubs. Nothing really changed – the punk rock songs that are way too alt in Alex’s opinion to half–naked people moving their bodies together in a dirty rhythm. Alex’s eyes immediately scan the bar counter to see if there’s the curly haired devil there.

He’s not surprised to see Harry talking to an attractive looking bartender, about their age, really, and they seem to be arguing about something. Alex just clears his throat to get his rounds.

“Oh ‘ello, Lex,” Harry drawls out, this time, not so drunk. “I was telling Matty here how you’d show up. He owes me three shots of lime vodka now.” Harry grins in a childlike manner, reminding him of the cat from Alice in Wonderland.

“He’s a menace to the society.”

The bartender bloke is quite fit, though his hair can match Harry’s in length. At least that’s a bit neater–looking than Harry’s.

Keyword: _Looking_.

In reality, it’s like weeds are growing in form of human hairs.

“I can practically hear you mooning over my hair,” Harry grabs the shot glass and jovially brings one to Alex. “C’mon, Lexi, I know you c’n drink.”

“I can’t believe you just called me Lexi,” Alex knows his priorities are fucked up. Really, after sixteen days of not seeing Harry and he has to say something that’s stupid. “But thanks for the free drink, um.”

“Call me Matty,” the guy looks like a coke addict, and he means that. “I don’t mind strangers calling me that. Matt, Matty, same dif.”

“You’ll still be a stranger in my phone book,” _thank GOD my brain cells started working again._ “What pleasantries has Harry been feeding you?”

“He said that my long hair gives me something to hold on to,” the fit bartender shrugs, pouring some tequila and mixing it with some unnamed cheap liquor. “My shift ends at… half-two so I’ll see you both then.”

-

“Okay, not the worst idea ever.”

It’s – oh, who knows? – quarter to three and all three of them have a buzz going on. Harry is giggling, duh, and Matty has his hands shoved inside of Harry’s really tight looking jeans. Maybe to make the dick–suffocation less in affect.

“Lex, you’re thinking awfully too hard,” Harry whines, he actually whines like a child whose favourite toy was taken. “I want you to join us in bed.”

Alex really hasn’t a clue why the fuck they’re in his flat that has a bed that can barely hold two people, never mind _three_. Only thing that’s going through his mind is: Naked Harry and Matty, _now._

“I think I got a couple cigs in my room?” Alex offers, which Matty takes as a freebie. They stumble into the tiny room, with Harry on the bed – he flops onto it, actually.

“Wow, I think this one’s from the 80’s,” Matty manages to light up the cigarette without burning down the house with his alcohol breath. “I think I like you already.”

“One drunken threesome won’t win my heart, Matthew,” Alex kindly sets the bar. “Now, I want Harry to suck you off whilst he rides my cock.”

“Mm, I’m ‘ready hard and hot for you,” Harry seems to have shucked all his clothes off with some sort of magic since he’s very well naked before two men’s eyes. Alex doesn’t miss the way Matty lips at his lips. “C’mon, I want someone to rim me. Eat me out like I’m some sort of French buffet.”

“Quite some imagery there, young man,” Alex has just enough willpower not to scoff at that comment. “I think I’ll do the eating, yeah? He had his turn already.”

“Just stick the fucking tongue inside my – fuck,” Harry groans just as Matty licks at his bum crack, making both Alex and former smirk. “Ngh, had practices before, haven’ you?”

“He’s a mouthy one during, innit?” Matty states with a sigh, his hands spreading Harry’s buttocks apart. “Wonder if he can speak with cocks inside his hole.”

“Ah, a little double, you think our little Harry can manage that?” Harry keens just as Alex sees the tip of Matty’s tongue delve into that pink little hole. In fact, Harry’s entire body shivers from the simple action, Alex notes inside his head how the boy would be like if he actually had two dicks inside of him. “He can’t even handle a wee bit of tongue!”

Harry pushes his arse back into Matty’s face, demanding the older moves and Matty complies, sounds of sloppy slurps letting Alex know the other man is thrusting his tongue in and out of the young boy. Alex rarely bottoms but he knows for a fact having someone stimulate your arse is very erotic. He’s heard somewhere your tissues there are really weak, easily stretched. There are more sloppy sounds and it doesn’t take a lot for Alex to notice how hard and flushed Harry looks, his face scrunched up in a way right before a person comes.

“I think he deserves to come, Matty,” Alex deems, his hand already around Harry’s leaking dick. “Doesn’t he?” Harry shudders violently from the force of his orgasm, coating Alex’s hand with the milky, yet bitter-salty, substance.

“I think he needs to be taught he can’t come until we say so,” Matty says as–a–matter–of–factly. “C’mon, Harold, on your back.”

Harry is really, really subservient, like Alex already said, and he mewls as he flips onto his back, his length already starting to fatten up. He’s looking straight at Alex, making his own dick get even harder. Alex is only human so it feels so natural to look at Harry’s pink hole that’s slick with saliva. Harry, the curly haired devil he is, dips his hand down and pushes a single finger inside of him, crooks the first knuckle, and pulls out; he bloody licks at his own finger, letting out a long moan.

“Bet I taste even better with both your spunks inside of me,” Harry invites as Alex straddles Harry’s slim waist. “Can take both your cocks in, c’mon.”

“Shut up; Matty, shut him up for me?”

Alex isn’t the type to go rough but Harry is begging for it so he thrusts in balls–deep at once, resulting in a Harry choking on a pornstar–esque moan. Matty prods at Harry’s lips with his dick before pushing in, silencing him. Alex likes this, how it feels like his dick belongs inside of Harry’s tight little arse and Harry likes it too. It doesn’t take long before Harry tightens around his length and Alex only just started. Matty looks at Alex and they exchange a look – Matty slides his cock out and all three of them shuffle until Harry is on top of Alex, the latter’s dick still dislodged inside the pale boy’s passage. Harry rocks his arse against Alex’s hips, trying to relieve himself but Alex doesn’t let him. To make it worse, he starts to stroke Harry’s length and he whimpers before coming in dribbles.

“What did we say, kitten?” Alex runs his finger from Harry’s over–sensitised tip down to the balls. “I’m pre’y sure Matty told you not to come until we tell you to.” Alex rolls his hips, which is an instant trick for Harry’s dick to stand up again. “C’mon, Matty, punish him.”

It’s bloody exhilarating, Alex soon finds out, having someone’s arse clench even tighter when there’s another cock _right_ beside your own. Harry sobs/chokes on his mewls, having his hole impossibly stretched by two dicks. Alex isn’t cocky but he knows his size isn’t on the small side and he can _feel_ Matty’s size, so. They build up a rhythm that’s obviously too much for Harry since he releases himself onto Alex’s stomach again. He thinks his abs are proper saturated with the smell of the boy’s come. Alex grunts as he fucks up into Harry’s prostate, whose dick is sporting a semi now. Matty doesn’t care about being careful and shite, given his animalistic thrusts alongside his own, slow ones.

“Fucking tight you are,” Matty growls out as he releases inside of Harry. Harry mewls, probably feeling oversensitive, as Alex flips Harry onto his back (Matty was quick to pull out) and proper drives into Harry’s arse. He doesn’t even have to jerk Harry off for them to climax together.

“This isn’t so bad after all,” Harry muses, apparently with a working voice box. “For now, I’m knackered.”

-

It’s a thing, to Alex’s liking, ‘cos every night, either Harry or Matty would be piss-drunk and it results into wonderful sex, whether it’s between just two or all three. Harry doesn’t try double again, Alex doesn’t blame the kid, but he rides both Alex and Matty in same night to make up for it.

Alex doesn’t know which one of them is more of the boyfriend type but he thinks they’d both be happy to know Alex got hired as a personal assistant of Malik Coorperation.

Harry sucks him off pretty much all through the night as Matty kiss him with much fervour.

Yeah, this is what Alex had in mind before reaching the age of thirty: Have a loving (or two) boyfriend waiting for him back home whilst happily employed.

He loves both Harry Styles and Matt Healy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell, I already have a nice house there.
> 
> (Don't ask me about my love for threesomes.)
> 
> If you got the Arctic Monkeys lyric reference, you've got a sharp eye.


End file.
